


Writober - Puppy - Red List

by sacredcatrising



Series: Writober 2018 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, Animal Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boys in Chains, Bruises, Chains, Collars, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Underage Sex, Horny Teenagers, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Marks, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Punishment, Puppy Play, Sex, Writober, Writober 2018, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredcatrising/pseuds/sacredcatrising
Summary: "« I want to play. » was the whining reply. « You left me alone the whole morning, I deserve it. »« I got to decide what you deserve. » sharper, Amunait’s glacial eyes stared at the boy, who didn’t even need to hear it, and went back on all fours on the floor. « There, like that. »"





	Writober - Puppy - Red List

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Writober - Puppy - Red List](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437602) by ChiiCat92. 



> Okay, my gf posted this the day of our "month anniversary" so I guess there is a hidden message.  
> Btw, meet our OCs, Amunait and Seraphiel, originally born for a Dnd campaign and of course they ended up like this.  
> As always, I'm sorry that I'm translating so slowly, but please enjoy and leave a comment if you like it ♥

_14/10/2018_

_Puppy_

There was few light in the room, despite being early afternoon; a soft incense scent filled the air, pungent but not annoying.

In the shadows you could glimpse a figure curled up on the floor, his legs pressed against his chest, in fetal positon. He whined, just loudly enough to be barely audible, a sound slow, continuous, desperate and frustrated.

He had to go to the bathroom, but a collar with a leash kept him tied to the bed. If it hadn’t been for the lock that prevented him from getting free, he would have already stood up.

But he couldn’t, not without _his_ permission.

The whine grew louder, while the need got pressing.

His little naked body was full of marks: bruises, bites, scratches, you couldn’t distinguish one another. His knees hurt by constantly walking on all fours, his legs were shaking with exhaustion.

He couldn’t resist much longer, he knew it, he felt it and…

And then he heard the steps.

Out of the room, in the corridor, _his_ steps. His stride was majestic, regal, regular: he could have recognized it in a million.

When he opened the door, the boy went down on all fours, his head up to look at his master. He wanted to wag his tail for him, he was almost sad he didn’t have one.

« Hi Seraphiel. » he muttered, and the boy emitted a happy cry, while the man approached to caress that marvelous violet hair. « Did you miss me? »

As an answer, the boy rubbed his head against his hand.

The man smiled, and with immense relief from Seraphiel, he took out from his jacket’s pocket the key that opened the lock that kept him tied.

He tried to restrain his happiness, he couldn’t show himself too exuberant with the master, it wasn’t appropriate, then he would have been punished.

For a moment, the idea of a punishment teased his senses, making him shiver. He could deny, at himself at least, that he _liked_ his partner’s punishments, and that he craved for him to punish him, again and again.

But right now he had other priorities, so that as he was free to move he looked at the master with big eyes, filled with lustful desire.

« You can get up. » the man consented, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He enjoyed the moment Seraphiel stood to go to the bathroom, unstable on his legs after all that time forced to be curled on the floor, letting his ice-blue eyes linger on his naked backside. Maybe he had overdid with him, he had to go easier: that minute physique was not going to bear other tortures…or was it.

He heard the flush noise and then, as if he was drunk, Seraphiel came out of the bathroom. He wiggled his hips approaching, a smile on his full lips.

« Am I allowed to speak too? » he asked, his voice soft and his eyes full of desire.

« Looks like you already did it. »

The younger placed a hand on his lips, raised his brows, showed his naivest expression. «I’m sorry. »

Then he sit on his lap and threw his arms around him.

He smelled his neck, kissed it, he rubbed his face against him. « I missed you, Amunait. »

« I missed you too. » the man muttered, moving a lock of hair away from his face. « Do you want to eat something? Are you tired? »

« I want to play. » was the whining reply. « You left me alone the whole morning, I deserve it. »

« _I_ got to decide what you deserve. » sharper, Amunait’s glacial eyes stared at the boy, who didn’t even need to hear it, and went back on all fours on the floor. « There, like that. »

Seraphiel emitted a cry similar to a dog’s bark while rubbing against him, eager, pleading, already heavy breathing.

The man got up with a smile and walked to the kitchen, while Seraphiel followed him joyfully. He had his own bowl, with his name elegantly engraved on it, and Amunait didn’t hesitate to fill it.

He had lied a little: he was hungry. But his will to play was stronger. He was glad to eagerly throw himself on the meat.

Bend on his elbows to eat, his backside up, his amber eyes running to him from time to time.

The man struggled to understand who of them enjoyed more that little fame, if it was him as the master or the boy as the _dog_.

Whatever it was, he hoped it lasted forever.

« Let’s go to the bedroom, come on. » he ordered, lightly.

Seraphiel licked his lips, trembling with anticipation, and being a good puppy as he was, he followed, going back to the bedroom.

Amunait started undressing, slowly, first the shirt, then the trousers. It had been a long, stressful day. Nothing that Seraphiel couldn’t cure.

The boy observed, attentive, following his gestures, and when he had just his underwear left on a shiver ran through his back. His skin was pale, soft, and he was literally craving just looking at him.

« Come here. » he ordered again, his voice low. Seraphiel was just waiting for that.

He crawled towards him, rubbed against his legs before raising on his knees. His hands slipped on the man’s thighs, towards the pelvis, they insinuated under his boxers. He let out an excited cry, asking for his permission just with his eyes.

Amunait smirked, nodded, and the boy couldn’t hesitate and undressed him. Now completely naked, he could take his length between his lips, moaning with pleasure in the meantime.

He felt it getting hard under his tongue, against his lips, and that made him even more aroused, it was like an invitation for him, who started sucking it with enthusiasm, with movements that grew more and more intense, quick. His partner’s sighs made him overexcited.

He barely even realized he was grabbing his thighs, maybe scratching him. That’s why he lifted his eyes to check on him. But Amunait’s expression was pleasantly confused, his eyes closed.

Maybe he would have not punished him. Too bad.

He sucked harder, the drool at his mouth because he was denying himself from swallow, until he felt the man’s hand through his hair. So tight that he let out a muffled moan.

He received his pleasure between his lips, drinking it till the last drop like a precious wine, and when he had finished he moved a little backwards, cleaning his lips.

« What a good puppy. » was his partner’s only comment.

The entertainment had just begun.


End file.
